doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Verschollene Episoden
Liste der verschollenen bzw. unvollständigen Episoden Von den Episoden der ersten sechs Staffeln von Doctor Who fehlen heute einige in den Archiven der BBC. Sie sind einer Verkettung ungünstiger Umstände, mangelnder Voraussicht, fehlender Koordination und unvorteilhaften Vereinbarungen zum Opfer gefallen. Hintergründe Im Zeitraum zwischen 1967 und 1978 wurden große Mengen des Materials in den Film- und Videoarchiven der BBC gelöscht oder vernichtet, um Platz für neues Material zu schaffen. Dies geschah aus einer Anzahl verschiedener Gründe: Es gab eine Vereinbarung zwischen der BBC und der Schauspieler-Gewerkschaft EQUITY, die die Anzahl der Ausstrahlungen einer Aufnahme beschränkten (üblich waren eine Ausstrahlung und eine Wiederholung), da die Gewerkschaft befürchtete, Wiederholungen würden die Schauspieler um ihre Arbeit bringen. Außerdem waren die zugelassenen Ausstrahlungen auf ein Zeitfenster beschränkt und wenn dies abgelaufen war, gab es keinen wirtschaftlichen Grund mehr, die Aufnahme aufzubewahren. Die meisten Länder, die Abnehmer für die Serie waren, stellten Ende der 60er Jahre ihre Ausstrahlung auf Farbe um, so dass man für alte Schwarzweiß-Programme keinen Markt mehr sah. Rückblickend stimmt dies tatsächlich, es war das gleiche Phänomen wie beim Aufkommen des Tonfilms - keiner wollte mehr "das alte Zeug" sehen. Darüber hinaus war das 2-inch Quad-Videoband unvorstellbar teuer. Ein Band kostete Anfang der 60er Jahre rund 200 Pfund (zum Vergleich: ein durchschnittlicher Angestellter in Großbritanniens öffentlichem Dienst verdiente zu dieser Zeit monatlich etwa 44 Pfund). Daher lag es nahe, dass man alte, nicht mehr verwendbare Aufnahmen löschte, um die Bänder für neues Material zu verwenden. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass die BBC kein zentrales Archiv für seine Produktionen hatte: Für die Lagerung auf Videotape aufgenommener Produktionen war BBC Enterprises zuständig. War etwas auf Film aufgenommen worden, wurde es in der Film Library archiviert. Forderte jemand Kopien eines Videobandes, ließ Enterprises eine 16mm-Filmkopie des Bandes anfertigen, weil das kostengünstiger, leichter zu transportieren und zu lagern war und außerdem für Überseeverkäufe die leidige Normkonvertierung vermied. Wenn der Kunde dies dann zurückgeben wollte, wanderte es oft unbeabsichtigt (und teilweise auch falsch beschriftet) ins falsche Archiv. Als dann Ende der 70er Jahre der Heimvideo-Markt sein Potential offenbarte, wollte man natürlich auch die "alten Perlen" wieder ausgraben. Man entdeckte den Schaden und wunderte sich, wie das geschehen konnte. BBC Enterprises hatte nur wenig Lagerraum und als ihnen die Feuerwehr mit Auflagen zu Leibe rückte, entschloss man sich, überflüssiges Material zu entsorgen. Soweit nicht eine Halte-Anweisung für ein bestimmtes Programm vorlag, wurden die Bänder sowieso regelmäßig recycled. Schließlich war man sich sicher, dass die Film Library Kopien von allem hatte. Die Film Library war verblüfft über diese Annahme, schließlich waren sie nicht für Videobänder zuständig und so zeigte jeder der Beteiligten mit dem Finger auf den Anderen. Das Ausmaß des Schadens war anfangs beachtlich: nach der ersten Archivsichtung waren aus den ersten 11 Jahren der Serie 271 von 381 Episoden nicht mehr auffindbar, davon 105 Episoden des Ersten Doctors, 102 Episoden des Zweiten Doctors, und - man glaube es kaum - 64 Episoden des Dritten Doctors, davon nur eine in Schwarzweiß. Als BBC Enterprises Ende der 70er Jahre aus ihrem Stammhaus Villiers auszogen, um mit der Film Library zur Film and Videotape Library (FVTL) zu verschmelzen, machte man bei der Räumung der Keller allerdings eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Unerwartet fanden sich hier große Teile der ersten beiden Staffeln des ersten Doctors sowie die nie ausgestrahlte erste Fassung der Pilotepisode An Unearthly Child. Weitere Episoden fanden sich bei Fernsehsendern in Übersee, an so unerwarteten Orten wie Dubai, Hong Kong, Algerien und Nigeria. Auch private Sammler durchsuchten ihre Archive und wurden fündig, vor allem, nachdem die BBC eine "Generalamnestie" ausrief und die Sammlerstücke nur zu Kopierzwecken auslieh. Inzwischen sind zumindest alle fehlenden Episoden des Dritten Doctors aufgefunden und bis auf Invasion of the Dinosaurs, Part 1 in Farbe restauriert. Vom Ersten Doctor fehlen weiterhin 45 Episoden, vom Zweiten volle 63. Für alle noch fehlenden Episoden existiert zumindest eine vollständige Audio-Aufnahme, die in den meisten Fällen von Fans mit dem Micro vor dem Fernseher gemacht und vom Doctor Who Restoration Team zu hörbarer Qualität aufgearbeitet wurden. Rekonstruktion fehlender Episoden Auch wenn weiter nichts als Standfotos (teilweise nicht einmal diese), vom TV fotografierte und abgefilmte Bilder und mit viel Glück ein paar Filmausschnitte von einer Episode übrig geblieben sind, gibt es meistens noch eine Möglichkeit, sich zumindest einen Eindruck davon zu verschaffen, was damals über den Bildschirm flimmerte: die Fan-Rekonstruktionen: Hier sind besonders Loose Cannon Reconstructions zu erwähnen, die aus Standbildern, Fotomontagen, Untertiteln, verbliebenen Filmclips, speziell nachgedrehtem Material und digitalen Effekten das Beste aus den Episoden herausholen, was einem mit privatem Equipment möglich ist. Über ein Verteilsystem kann man ihre Rekonstruktionen zum Selbstkostenpreis auf VHS erhalten, was von der BBC geduldet wird, obwohl es eigentlich eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist, solange kein verlustfreies Medium benutzt wird. Animation fehlender Episoden Auch die BBC hat sich neuerdings darum bemüht, die Lücken in ihren Archiven kreativ zu schließen: so wurden die zwei fehlenden Episoden von The Invasion in ihrem Auftrag von Cosgrove Hall auf der Grundlage der Audiospur als Animationsfilme rekonstruiert. Gleiches geschah 2013 mit den fehlenden Episoden von The Reign of Terror. 1991 Bei einem TV-Sender in Hong Kong wurden 1991 aller vier Folgen von The Tomb of the Cybermen wiedergefunden. 2004 Die zweite Folge des Zwölfteilers The Daleks' Master Plan wurde 2004 bei einem früheren BBC-Mitarbeiter gefunden. 2011 Zwei Doctor Who-Folgen aus den Sechzigern, deren Archivbänder von der BBC gelöscht wurden, sind wiederentdeckt worden und wurden am Sonntag, den 11.12.2011 als Überraschung auf dem Missing Believed Wiped-Event gezeigt. Bis dahin wurde das Auffinden geheim gehalten. Bei den Folgen handelt es sich einmal um Air Lock, den dritten Teil des William Hartnell-Vierteilers Galaxy 4 und um Teil 2 des Patrick Troughton-Vierteilers The Underwater Menace. Von Galaxy 4 existierten bisher keine Folgen, von The Underwater Menace gab es bereits Folge 3. Folge 2 von The Underwater Menace ist jetzt die früheste noch existierende Folge des zweiten Doctors. 2012 wurde bekanntgegeben, wann diese Folgen auf DVD veröffentlicht werden. Die Filmrollen wurden bei einem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter der ITV-Filiale TVS entdeckt, nachdem dieser zufällig mit einem Mitglied des Doctor-Who-Rekonstruktions-Teams ins Gespräch kam. 2013 In Nigeria fanden sich die fehlenden Episoden von The Enemy of the World und The Web of Fear. Kategorie: Doctor Who Episoden